


Your absence is agony

by yesgalaxies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, implied Skimmorse, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgalaxies/pseuds/yesgalaxies
Summary: “I wish Bobbi was here.”“Me too…It feels so empty without her here with us, doesn’t it?” Something inside Jemma loosens, allowing her to breathe a little easier. Daisy understands.





	Your absence is agony

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for hints of Skimmorse sexy times.
> 
> Come say hi @ yesgalaxies.tumblr.com if you feel like it!

“Daisy… are you asleep?” She already knows she isn’t. The question is pointless, just something to break this oppressive silence.

They are lying on Jemma’s bed, staring at the galaxy Fitz has had made for her after she confessed the lack of windows in her bunk made her feel claustrophobic.  The Antennae galaxies which are Jemma's favourite cover the whole ceiling and bleed into the white walls. It’s beautiful and the stars shine in the dark. Fitz has spent a whole afternoon bossing Mack and Coulson around as they tried (and succeeded) to install the decal panels perfectly.

“Uh, uh.”

Jemma worries at her bottom lip with her teeth. She doesn’t know if she should voice the aching in her heart, doesn’t know if it would hurt Daisy’s feelings, but she can’t help herself and confesses, “I wish Bobbi was here,” in a whisper.

“Me too…It feels so empty without her here with us, doesn’t it?” And something inside Jemma loosens, allowing her to breathe a little easier. Daisy understands.

Daisy pulls her hand from under the sheets to find Jemma’s and clasps it in her own. Their fingers intertwine together in a perfect fit.

“Do you think she’s okay out there?” There’s a tremor in Jemma’s voice, a trace of uncertainty. She feels so guilty that she gets to stay here with the whole team, with Daisy, while their girlfriend is on her own. Forced into hiding, and there’s nothing they can do about it.

Daisy shifts, turning on her side to look at Jemma. Her eyes are glossy with unshed tears just like her own.

“Yes, of course she’s okay,” Daisy replies honestly. “I mean, I’m sure she misses us, but who wouldn’t right?” She tries to sound lighthearted, but it comes out choked. She swallows her tears before she adds, “I think we would have heard something if she weren’t. Hunter would’ve made contact. Coulson would tell us…”

“I know Bobbi’s strong and she can take care of herself, but I miss her.” Tears spill out of Jemma’s eyes, dribbling down the side of her face and into her hair.

“I know me too,” Daisy sighs, squeezing Jemma’s hand, “but hopefully in a couple of months, things will have died down and she’ll be able to come back home, back to us.”

Neither of them says anything for a while, but this time the silence isn’t as heavy.

“Remember what she told us before she left?” Jemma can hear the smile in her girlfriend’s tone.

“You better kiss each other at least once a day for me,” Jemma recites fondly, a tiny smile blooming on her lips.

“Come here,” Daisy says, leaning over Jemma. She puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head up so their lips meet in a gentle kiss. “That one was from Bobbi,” Daisy breathes as their mouths parts. She licks her lips, “and that one is from me.”

The second kiss is less chaste, hungrier, more passionate. Daisy swings her leg over her waist, straddling Jemma. She slips her hands under her girlfriend’s shirt, caressing her sides, and Jemma wraps an arm around Daisy’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer as she deepens the kiss. When they break up for air, Daisy rests her forehead against Jemma’s. They’re both breathless, their lips burning with the salt of their forgotten tears.

Daisy flops back on the mattress, keeping an arm around Jemma’s middle.

“You remember that time Bobbi tried to get us off at the same time?”

Jemma turns her head and stares at Daisy with an amused smile. “God, that experiment was bound to fail. You have absolutely no self-control.”

“Hey!” Daisy smacks her on the arm playfully. She laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should work on that. You know… so I’m ready next time.”


End file.
